USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
| Registry= NCC-1701-D | Affiliation= Federazione/Flotta Stellare | Status= Distrutta | Datestatus= 2371 | Image2= Galaxy class aft.jpg }} La USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) era una nave stellare di ordinata nel 2363, ( ) la quinta nave della Flotta Stellare della Federazione che porta [[Storia dell'Enterprise|il nome Enterprise]]. Fu definita la Nave Ammiraglia della Federazione. L' Enterprise-D fu distrutta nel 2371. ( ) Storia Costruzione ]] L Enterprise fu costruita nei Cantieri navali di Utopia Planitia situati nell'orbita di Marte nel Sistema Sol. ( ) Il supervisore alla costruzione fu il Comandante Orfil Quinteros, ( ) e la Dottoressa Leah Brahms come responsabile per la maggior parte del progetto del sistema di propulsione al curvatura. ( ) Enterprise fu la prima nave da guerra di Classe Galaxy costruita. ( )}} Il tubo della gondola della nave, fu la scena di un omicidio-suicidio multiplo, durante la costruzione nei cantieri di Utopia Planitia. Un componente della squadra di costruzione, Walter Pierce, perse la testa per la gelosia nei confronti della sua ex-compagna, vista in compagnia di un altro uomo. Uccise i due ufficiali, Marla Finn e William Hodges, quindi disintegrò i loro corpi gettandoli nel condotto del plasma. Pierce si suicidò nello stesso modo, lasciando un'impronta telepatica in un vano dietro una paratia, che non fu scoperto fino al 2370. ( ) Le operazioni di completamento e di collaudo furono effettuate presso la Stazione Terrestre McKinley. Il capitano Jean-Luc Picard prese il comando della nave in data stellare 41153.7 agli ordini diretti del contrammiraglio Norah Satie. ( ) Missione settennale di Picard L Enterprise-D ha effettuato numerosi "primi contatti" ufficiali con nuove specie (vedi oltre). L Enterprise spinse i suoi motori al limite durante la missione Farpoint nel 2364, mentre tentava di sfuggire all'entità nota come Q; in quel periodo inoltre, intraprese la prima separazione della sezione a disco in curvatura. ( ) Raggiunse curvatura 10 in seguito nello stesso anno, durante le sperimentazioni sui motori condotte da Kosinski. L Enterprise fu la prima nave stellare della Federazione che visitò una galassia distante. ( ) Enterprise superò la velocità di curvatura 10 durante questo incidente, ma verosimilmente, i sistemi della nave non furono in grado di registrare l'enorme velocità raggiunta in unità di misura compatibili. Successivamente, la scala del fattore di curvatura fu adeguata, ponendo come fattore 10 una velocità infinita, non ancora stabilito ai tempi della produzione dell'episodio. Una misurazione stimata più attendibile, dovrebbe essere intorno al fattore 9.999999+. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Manuale Tecnico)}} Nel 2364, l Enterprise fu sabotata presso la Base Stellare 74 dai Binari. I Binari intendevano utilizzare la nave stellare per riparare il computer danneggiato sito nel proprio pianeta natale. L Enterprise fu restituita alla custodia del Capitano Picard in seguito all'incidente, e i Binari accettarono spontaneamente le conseguenze delle loro azioni. ( ) Durante il primo incontro con i Borg, le sezioni 27, 28, e 29 sui ponti 4, 5 e 6 furono rimosse per essere analizzate da parte dei Borg. Diciotto persone persero la vita. ( ) Durante l'incursione dei Borg nel 2366 e nel 2367, l Enterprise riportò pesanti danneggiamenti. Il ponte 36, incluso il reparto ingegneria, venne decompresso dopo un raggio perforante che danneggiò lo scafo secondario, uccidendo almeno undici persone, e altre otto probabilmente furono coinvolte. ( ) Il disco deflettore principale fu trasformato come estremo tentativo in un arma ad energia, che fallì a causa della conoscenza assimilata da Picard da parte dei Borg. Nel tentativo, il deflettore e il nucleo curvatura subirono un sovraccarico, mentre diversi ponti furono invasi da radiazioni. In seguito, la sezione a disco subì ulteriori danneggiamenti ai suoi motori a impulso e i ponti dal 23 al 25 furono asportati dal nemico durante la battaglia finale sulla Terra. ( ) L'estensione dei danni richiese una completa manutenzione presso la Stazione Terrestre McKinley, che durò cinque - sei settimane. ( ) Durante la riparazione, la nave stellare fu fornita di phaser migliorati, e un nuovo portello dela camera a dilitio. Il portello, qualche mese dopo, presentò un avaria, che causò ingenti danni al nucleo di curvatura. Sebbene furono inizialmente sospettati di sabotaggio i Romulani, in seguito si attribuì l'avaria ad un difetto non rilevabile del portello. ( ) L Enterprise fu la nave al comando della flotta inviata per impedire il soccorso romulano alla Casata di Duras durante la Guerra Civile Klingon, coordinando una griglia di rilevazione a tachioni che fu usata per rilevare le navi romulane occultate per l'attraversamento del confine. ( ) La nave fu colpita da un filamento quantico al principio del 2368, il quale causò una perdita di tutta l'energia a bordo della nave, e gravi danni ai sistemi principali. Il contenimento dell'antimateria risultò quasi compromesso; fortunatamente, le riparazioni furono effettuate prima che la nave venisse distrutta. ( ) Nel 2368, l Enterprise rimase intrappolata in un ciclo temporale causale in prossimità della Distesa Typhon. Ogni ciclo terminava in una catastrofica collisione con la nave stellare , distruggendo entrambe le navi. Alcune sensazioni di déjà vu permisero all'equipaggio dell Enterprise di comprendere alcuni indizi essenziali sugli eventi, inviando un messaggio direttamente nel ciclo seguente attraverso Data, furono in grado di evitare la collisione. La nave rimase in stallo per un totale di diciassette giorni ripetendo lo stesso intervallo di tempo. ( ) L Enterprise fu uno dei primi vascelli della Flotta Stellare che approdò alla neo-acquisita Deep Space 9, dove fece sbarcare un contingente di personale assegnato alla stazione, ed il primo complemento di runabout. ( ) L Enterprise fu sottoposta alla sua prima decontaminazione da barioni presso la Stazione Remmler nel 2369. Fu necessario un raggio più potente del normale a causa dell'uso intensivo dei motori a curvatura. Durante la decontaminazione, un gruppo di mercenari riuscì quasi a completare il furto di una pericolosa resina al trilitio dal nucleo di curvatura, ma furono fermati dal personale veterano dell' Enterprise. ( ) Una delle scoperte più importanti nella storia della Federazione fu effettuata a bordo dell' Enterprise-D. Il suo equipaggio applicò le ricerche definitive del Dr. Richard Galen per decodificare un messaggio da un antico umanoide, appartenente alla prima specie umanoide nella Via Lattea. ( ) Nel 2369, l Enterprise fu danneggiata mentre soccorreva l'equipaggio di un Falco da Guerra Romulano, la cui singolarità quantica artificiale, costituente il nucleo a curvatura, fu colonizzata da una forma di vita che la confuse con una vera singolarità quantica, causando preoccupanti distorsioni nello spazio-tempo. L Enterprise fu quasi distrutta a causa della retroazione del raggio di trasferimento energetico, che stava uccidendo la prole delle forme di vita. Fortunatamente, diversi membri dell' Enterprise fecero ritorno alla nave in tempo, e furono in grado di salvare l' Enterprise e l'equipaggio romulano. ( ) Al principio del 2370 venne collaudato a bordo dell' Enterprise, un nuovo nucleo a curvatura. Il nucleo fu installato alla Base Stellare 84; diversi componenti dei condotti di trasferimento dell'energia vennero sostituiti. Il nucleo e i condotti vennero prodotti su Thanatos VII utilizzando tecnologia interfasica. Ciò provocò il richiamo di organismi interfasici, i quali attaccarono l'equipaggio e iniziarono ad assimilare le loro strutture cellulari. Un impulso interfasico fu sufficiente per distruggere le creature. ( ) .}} Inoltre durante il 2370, il Comandante La Forge discusse in un contesto amichevole con Donald Kaplan, capo ingegnere della . La loro competizione nel gestire il miglior tasso di conversione energetico della flotta, finì con l' Enterprise che surclassava frequentemente l' Intrepid. ( ) L Enterprise fu una delle poche navi della Federazione che utilizzò un dispositivo di occultamento nel 2370, e forse la prima ad utilizzare un occultamento interfasico. Il dispositivo fu recuperato dal relitto della e venne installato a bordo dell Enterprise per consentirle di passare attraverso un asteroide dopo che un vascello Romulano vi sigillò dentro la nave. ( ) furono revisionati durante , inclusi diversi set scenici a bordo dell' Enterprise-D. La 1701-D fece anche parte del montaggio durante i momenti conclusivi dell'episodio, insieme alla [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise originale]] e la NX-01.}} Mentre indagava su una cometa errante nel 2370, l' Enterprise incontrò un archivio della civiltà scomparsa D'Arsay. L'archivio immobilizzò la nave e usando materia e DNA trovati a bordo, creò oggetti della cultura D'Arsay. L Enterprise riuscì in seguito a liberarsi, tornando alla normalità. ( ) Il Tenente Worf supervisionò un implementazione dei sistemi di armamento dell' Enterprise', verso la fine del 2370. I test vennero interrotti dopo che la nave fu boicottata a causa della Sindrome Protomorfica di Barclay. ( ) L Enterprise divenne temporaneamente senziente nel 2370 quando una forma di vita emergente utilizza i sistemi della nave per riprodursi. ( ) Quando Miles O'Brien, uno dei precedenti capi del teletrasporto, fu catturato dai Cardassiani, l Enterprise fu assegnata alla sorveglianza della zona smilitarizzata come monito per il Governo Cardassiano. ( ) All'inizio del 2371, l' Enterprise ricevette diverse modifiche e sostituzioni nei suoi spazi interni. I colori e gli schemi di illuminazione furono lievemente alterati, e il ponte ereditò diverse nuove postazioni su entrambi i lati (dritta e babordo). Vi erano quindi quattro postazioni scientifiche, tre lungo la parete di dritta e uno nella parte a babordo delle postazioni di poppa. Il centro operazioni diventò la seconda postazione, seguita dal controllo ambientale. Due postazioni di ingegneria furono posizionate attorno all'area di poppa, mentre tre postazioni di comunicazione erano situate lungo il port wall (portellone, ingresso?). Inoltre, il livello principale (dove erano situate le poltrone del capitano, dell'ufficiale esecutivo e degli ospiti) fu lievemente innalzato, e una poltrona fu piazzata presso la postazione tattica per il capo della sicurezza, per sedersi durante le operazioni alla consolle. Distruzione dell' Enterprise L Enterprise fu perduta nel 2371 dopo un attacco con uno Sparviero Klingon disertore (comandato dalle sorelle Duras), e che causò danni estesi, provocando una frattura del nucleo di curvatura. Sebbene la sezione a disco riuscì a separarsi in sicurezza prima della frattura, l'onda d'urto dell'esplosione la spinse nell'atmosfera di Veridian III. Fortunatamente, Data fu in grado di ripristinare il controllo della propulsione, a fronte dei motori ad impulso disabilitati, in modo da calibrare la discesa ed effettuare un atterraggio sicuro sulla superficie con il minor numero di perdite. La nave comunque, non era recuperabile, e l'equipaggio fu soccorso dalla , una nave di [[classe di nave stellare Nebula ignota|classe Nebula]], una nave di e una nave [[classe di nave stellare Miranda ignota|classe Miranda]]. , diciotto membri dell'equipaggio furono dispersi nel disastro della sezione a disco.}} dell' Enterprise-D su Veridian III]] Il Comandante Riker si irritò per la perdità dell' Enterprise, in quanto aveva sempre sperato che un giorno avrebbe avuto il comando della nave. In ogni caso, Picard espresse i suoi dubbi riguardo al fatto che l' Enterprise-D sarebbe stato l'ultimo vascello a portare quel nome. ( ) Nel 2372, il Capitano Benjamin Sisko presentò le sue condoglianze per la perdita dell' Enterprise al Tenente Comandante Worf, affermando che l' Enterprise era una buona nave. ( ) Elenco di "Primi Contatti" In qualche caso, la data indicata è la prima comunicazione scambiata con almeno un membro della specie, altrimenti si intende il primo contatto conosciuto. * 2364 ** Gli Aldeaniani ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** La Nuvola di Beta Renner ( ) ** Gli Edo ( ) ** Le entità della Stazione Farpoint ( ) ** I Ferengi ( ) ::Il primo contatto con i Ferengi avvenne in modo non ufficiale nel 2151 con l'equipaggio della [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]].'' ( ) ** Microbrain ( ) ** Il parassita neurale ( ) ** Il continuum Q ( ) * 2365 ** I Borg ( ) :: Il primo contatto con i Borg avvenne in modo non ufficiale nel 2153 con l'equipaggio della [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]].'' ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) * 2366 ** Gomtuu ( ) ** L'entità di energia Koinoniana ( ) ** I Mintakiani ( ) ** La civiltà dei naniti ( ) ** I Zalkoniani ( ) * 2367 ** I Citeriani ( ) ** I Malcoriani ( ) , ma tutti gli eventi di quell'incontro furono cancellati dalle memorie e dai diari di bordo. Successivamente, l' Enterprise non è stata la prima nave della Flotta Stellare a incontrare i Paxans.}} * 2368 ** L'entità cristallina ( ) ** La forma di vita FGC-47 ( ) ** I criminali di Ux-Mal ( ) ** I Tamariani ( ) * 2369 ** Gli exocomp ( ) ** La forma di vita singolarità quantica ( ) ** La forma di vita a base solanagene ( ) * 2370 ** I Boraliani ( ) ** La forma di vita emergente ( ) Dati Tecnici Struttura Con un totale di 42 ponti, la USS Enterprise-D era lunga il doppio ed alta otto volte rispetto allo spazio interno delle navi di del secolo precedente; ospita un equipaggio misto a passeggeri per un totale di circa 1014 persone. ( ) La plancia, la sala osservazioni, e la sala conferenze erano situati sul Ponte 1, ed erano protetti da sistemi di sicurezza con dispositivi di blocco ridondanti per prevenire guasti al sistema ambientale. ( ) L'hangar navette era situato nel Ponte 4, supportato da diverse stive di carico nei Ponti 4 e 18. ( ) Due hangar aggiuntivi si trovavano presso il Ponte 13. ( ) Il Ponte 8 della nave è stato concepito per essere un ponte multifunzionale, ma rimase incompiuto. Lo spazio di lavoro addizionale era disponibile su questo ponte in caso di necessità. ( ) Erano inoltre posizionati gli alloggi degli ufficiali e il ponte di battaglia. ( ) si afferma che il ponte di battaglia si trovava sul Ponte 17.}} Il Ponte 12 conteneva l'infermeria, ( ) mentre la sezione principale di ingegneria era collocata sul Ponte 36. ( ) L'ingegneria occupava dodici ponti dello scafo secondario, con lo stoccaggio dell'antimateria situato sul Ponte 42. ( ) e sembrerebbero indicare che esista anche un'infermeria secondaria nella sezione da battaglia.}} I portelli di attracco principali erano posizionati su entrambi i lati dei lanciasiluri sul Ponte 25; ( ) la sala controllo delle gondole si trovava anche sullo stesso ponte. ( ) Secondo il Tenente Comandante Nella Daren, il luogo acusticamente più perfetto della nave era la quarta intersezione del tubo di Jefferies 25. ( ) e viene affermato che l'hangar navette due e tre si trovavano sul Ponte 11. Comunque, gli hangar navette in effetti erano compresi nei Ponti 12 e 13 nella miniatura dell' Enterprise. L'errore fu coretto negli episodi successivi. La stiva di carico quattro è stata inoltre spostata tra la quinta e la sesta stagione; in , era sul Ponte 18, mentre in era sul Ponte 4.}} L' Enterprise aveva una velocità massima pari ad un fattore di curvatura 9.6 sostenibile per dodici ore. ) Nel 2369, la nave generò circa 12,75 miliardi di gigawatt di potenza, semplicemente mentre si trovava in orbita di un pianeta. ( ) Il motore a curvatura era in grado di generare una ingente quantità di energia in una volta, se necessario; L'unico dispositivo della nave capace di incanalare tale nergia tutta in una volta era il disco deflettore principale. ( ) Erano presenti circa 4.000 sistemi di potenza in tutto a bordo della nave. Esistevano inoltre venti sale teletrasporto. ( ) Armamento L' Enterprise-D era dotata di dodici banchi phaser, tre lanciasiluri, una scorta di 250 siluri fotonici, ed una griglia di scudi ad alta capacità ( ) capaci di operare su frequenze multiple. Quando la nave venne distrutta nel 2371, la frequenza degli scudi era 257,4; ( ). si stabilisce che l' Enterprise abbia dieci banchi phaser, un'ispezione visiva del modello, mostra chiaramente dodici banchi. In Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual viene inoltre supportata la seconda tesi (dodici banchi). Un effetto speciale errato in mostra un raggio phaser fuoriuscire dal tubo di lancio dei siluri anteriore.}} In casi estremi (come nell'episodio ) il disco può separarsi e servire tatticamente come un vascello secondario per l'attacco utilizzando la maggior parte dei banchi phaser situati sul suo scafo. Anche la sezione ingegneria possiede banchi di phaser, ma è stata vista utilizzare i lanciasiluri anteriori e quelli di poppa come armamenti principali. Questa metodica tattica di attacco che sfrutta la separazione della nave fu in seguito perfezionata nelle navi stellari di Classe Prometheus. Vita a bordo Nel 2367, in un giorno qualunque a bordo della nave registrato dal Tenente Comandante Data, erano previsti quattro compleanni, due uomini trasferiti, una celebrazione di un festival, due tornei di scacchi, una rappresentazione degli studenti del liceo, quattro promozioni, e almeno un nuovo nato. ( ) L' Enterprise normalmente è organizzata con tre turni di lavoro. ( ) L'incremento a quattro turni causava numerosi problemi di pianificazione del personale, come quando il Capitano Jellico ordinò un cambiamento durante il suo mandato nel 2369. ( ) Ai membri dell'equipaggio di grado guardiamarina era richiesto di condividere gli alloggi, una stanza singola era consentita a partire dal grado tenente junior. ( ) Gli alloggi erano spesso condivisi anche da famiglie. ( ) Il Bar di Prora, situato all'estremo anteriore del Ponte 10 nella sezione a disco, era il centro dell'attività sociale della nave; quasi ogni persona passa attraverso il suo salone una volta o l'altra. ( ) Gli Holodeck situati sul Ponte 10 e sul Ponte 12, fornivano un ulteriore intrattenimento per l'equipaggio. ( ) Elenco dislocazioni : Qui sono elencate informazioni specifiche dell' USS ''Enterprise-D; per informazioni generali, vedi [[Ponti della classe Galaxy|Ponti della classe Galaxy]].'' * Ponte 2 ** Stanza 2713: alloggio del Tenente Worf, 2370 ( ) ** Stanza 3653: alloggio del Tenente Comandante Data, 2370 ( ) * Ponte 7 ** Sezione 19, Stanza 1947: alloggio del Tenente Edward Hagler ( ) ** Sezione 25 Baker, Stanza: alloggio del Tenente Worf, 2369 ( ) * Ponte 8 ** Stanza 0910: alloggio del Comandante Deanna Troi, 2368-2370 ( ) ** Stanza 0912: alloggio del Comandante William T. Riker ( ) ** Stanza 2133: alloggio del Comandante Beverly Crusher, 2370 ( ) ** Stanza 3402: ufficio del Consigliere Deanna Troi ( ) ** Stanza 3601: alloggio del Capitano Jean-Luc Picard ( ) ** Sezione 4, Stanza 4711: alloggio del Tenente Ro Laren, 2370 ( ) ** Alloggi di Marla Aster e Jeremy Aster, 2366 ( ) * Ponte 9 ** Stanza 0910: alloggio del Consigliere Deanna Troi, 2366 ( ) ** Stanza 0929: alloggio del Guardiamarina Maddy Calloway ( ) ** Sezione 28: alloggio del Comandante Beverly Crusher, 2368 ( ) Equipaggio "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." : - Worf ( ) Nel 2366, tredici specie erano rappresentate fra i 1.014 membri del personale in quel periodo, inclusi Betazoidi, Klingon, El-Auriani, Vulcaniani e Umani. ( ) Lungo il corso della sua missione, le specie presenti tra l'equipaggio includevano anche Boliani, Benziti, Bajoriani, Napeani, e un androide. Durante il 2369, vi erano diciassette elementi appartenenti a pianeti non federati. ( ) Sulla nave sono inoltre stati trasportati alcuni delfini. ( ) , un Ferengi siede al timone. In un universo parallelo in , un Cardassiano occupava il ruolo di timoniere.}} Sebbene i membri della Flotta Stellare erano impiegati in posizioni vitali a bordo dell' Enterprise, ad alcuni civili era concesso di ricoprire alcuni servizi importanti nei dipartimenti scientifici e medici, aree di supporto come il Bar di Prora e la scuola di bordo o il giardino botanico. ( ) Sull' Enterprise erano presenti bambini tra i civili a bordo, un concetto che inizialmente non era ben accettato dal Capitano Picard. ( ) Le valutazioni dei membri dell'equipaggio avvenivano ogni tre mesi, ed erano solitamente supervisionate dall'ufficiale esecutivo Will Riker ed il Consigliere della nave Deanna Troi. ( ) Ufficiali Comandanti Mentre il Capitano Jean-Luc Picard ha comandato l' Enterprise per la maggior parte della sua carriera, il suo primo ufficiale, William T. Riker, fu promosso sul campo al grado di Capitano nel 2367, in seguito alla cattura di Picard da parte dei Borg e la sua assimilazione come Locutus. ( ) Al principio del 2369, l' Enterprise fu comandata per un breve periodo dal Capitano Edward Jellico, mentre il Capitano Picard effettuava una missione in incognito sul pianeta Cardassiano Celtris III. ( ) , l' Enterprise fu comandata da Thomas Halloway. Riker e in seguito Data, assunsero provvisoriamente il comando dell' Enterprise durante e mentre Picard in incognito era infiltrato tra i mercenari di Arctus Baran, ma nessuno dei due fu formalmente promosso al grado di Capitano per l'assegnazione svolta.}} :Per una lista completa dell'equipaggio dell' ''Enterprise, vedi: [[Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]].'' Equipaggio al comando *Ufficiale al comando (CO) **Capitano Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Capitano William T. Riker (brevemente nel periodo 2366 – 67) **Capitano Edward Jellico (brevemente nel 2369) *Primo ufficiale / ufficiale esecutivo (XO) **Comandante William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Comandante Kurn (brevemente nel 2366) **Comandante Keiran MacDuff (impostore) **Tenente Comandante Shelby (brevemente nel periodo 2366 – 2367) **Tenente Comandante Data (brevemente nel 2369) *Manager operazioni e ufficiale scientifico **Tenente Comandante Data (2364 – 2371) **Tenente Worf (brevemente nel 2366) *Capo ingegnere **Tenente Comandante Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Tenente Comandante Argyle (2364) **Tenente Logan (2364) **Tenente Comandante Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Tenente / Tenente Comandante Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Ufficiale tattico e capo della sicurezza **Tenente Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Tenente / Tenente Comandante Worf (2364 – 2371) *Primo ufficiale medico (CMO) **Comandante Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Comandante Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Consigliere **Tenente Comandante / Comandante Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Controllo navigazione (conn) **Capo Miles O'Brien (2364) **Tenente Junior Geordi La Forge (2364) **Guardiamarina Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, lascia per Accademia della Flotta Stellare) **Guardiamarina / Tenente Ro Laren (2368 – 69, 2370) **Guardiamarina Sariel Rager **Guardiamarina Gates **Guardiamarina McKnight **Guardiamarina / Tenente Junior Sam Lavelle (2370) *Capo del teletrasporto **Capo Miles O'Brien (2364 – 2369, riassegnato a Deep Space 9) Altre Enterprise Sono state incontrate numerose versioni di Enterprise, illusorie o provenienti da linee temporali alternative. Incontri con anomalie senzienti Una versione alternativa dell' Enterprise fu osservata nel 2365. Una nave da diverse ore nel futuro fu distrutta in seguito all'incontro con un'anomalia spaziale, in seguito riconosciuta come senziente. Ci fu un solo sopravvissuto, il Capitano Picard, che fu riportato nel suo tempo e recuperato dalla Enterprise. In questo modo, Picard fu in grado di arguire che l' Enterprise avrebbe dovuto volare attraverso l'anomalia, anziché tentare di sfuggire dall'ingresso, affinché la linea temporale venisse ripristinata. ( ) Incontri con l' Enterprise-C In una diversa linea temporale, conseguente la scomparsa della nave stellare , e la distruzione dell'avamposto Klingon a Narendra III, le relazioni fra la Federazione e l'impero Klingon si deteriorarono fino alla dichiarazione di guerra. L' Enterprise-D in questa linea temporale fu la prima delle navi da guerra di classe Galaxy costruite dalla Federazione, capace di trasportare oltre 6.000 soldati. Il vascello era completamente militarizzato, nessun civile o consigliere. La plancia conteneva molteplici consolle ridondanti, con una singola poltrona di comando per il Capitano. I replicatori su tutta la nave erano limitati al minimo utilizzo, e tutta l'energia disponibile era convogliata ai sistemi difensivi. Nel 2366, in data di combattimento 43625.2, l' Enterprise-D mentre investigava su una radiazione anomala nei pressi della Base Stellare 105, incontrò l' Enterprise-C, trasportata attraverso il tempo dall'anomalia, una frattura temporale. Durante le riparazioni condotte dall' Enterprise-D, fu chiarito che l' Enterprise-C sarebbe dovuta ritornare attraverso la breccia, al fine di prevenire la catena di eventi che avrebbe portato alla guerra. La barista dell' Enterprise-D Elauriana Guinan era al corrente dei cambiamenti della linea temporale, e convinse il Capitano Picard a inviare l' Enterprise-C indietro attraverso la frattura. L' Enterprise-D assicurò un fuoco di copertura per consentire all' Enterprise-C di tornare in sicurezza attraverso la breccia. Pesanti perdite furono subite, e la nave fu sull'orlo di una rottura del nucleo di curvatura quando fu ripristinata la corretta linea temporale. Comunque, l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise-C conservò i ricordi di quell'incontro, e Tasha Yar, tornò indietro nel tempo con l' Enterprise-C. ( ) La bolla di curvatura statica della Dottoressa Crusher Nel 2367, i pensieri del Dr. Beverly Crusher dopo essere stata intrappolata in una bolla di curvatura crearono un universo completamente separato, nel quale persone e oggetti iniziarono a scomparire. In vari momenti, l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise si riduceva ad un normale contingente operativo di circa 300 elementi, poi 100, e infine solo in due. Tutto l'equipaggio eventualmente scomparve, mentre la bolla iniziò a collassare, e l'intero universo fu distrutto. Questa Enterprise venne gradualmente cancellata dall'esistenza mentre la bolla collassava. ( ) Il futuro illusorio di Barash Durante una missione di ricognizione su Alpha Onias III, Will Riker sperimentò un futuro illusorio creato da Barash, apparentemente collocato sedici anni dopo la missione. In questo periodo, Riker era il Capitano dell' Enterprise-D, era sposato con Minuet e aveva un figlio, Jean-Luc Riker. Data esercitava il ruolo di primo ufficiale e La Forge era provvisto di impianti oculari clonati. Un Ferengi e diversi Klingon erano a bordo della nave, e la plancia era munita di diverse postazioni scientifiche aggiunte. Jean-Luc Picard, ora Ammiraglio, svolgeva compiti da ambasciatore presso l'impero Romulano, con il quale la Federazione era prossima a firmare un trattato di pace, conseguente al recupero di un falco da guerra seriamente danneggiato, effettuato da Riker e dalla Enterprise quattro anni prima. Gli interni della nave erano leggermente alterati, ma non è stata data nessuna informazione relativa all'esterno. ( ) Incontro con una fessura quantica Sono state incontrate diverse migliaia di Enterprise alternative, provenienti da differenti realtà quantiche – in seguito subentrate in un singolo universo – agli inizi del 2370, come risultato dell'incontro di una fessura quantica da parte del Tenente Worf. Worf osservò numerose realtà, con diffuse variazioni nel personale e posizioni. In alcune di queste, il Capitano Picard era disperso e William Riker era al comando dell' Enterprise. Wesley Crusher era ancora (o nuovamente) parte dell'equipaggio in alcune realtà. In almeno un piano alternativo, Alyssa Ogawa, un'infermiera di lungo corso nella linea temporale principale, era diventata primo ufficiale medico. In tale realtà, Geordi La Forge è stato ucciso in un attacco dai Cardassiani. In alcuni casi, specie avverse alla Federazione dell'universo originale – come Cardassiani e Ferengi – erano parte dell'equipaggio, mentre in almeno un caso, i Bajoriani erano una fazione ostile. La fessura fu definitivamente sigillata e la maggior parte delle navi fece ritorno al proprio universo. Una delle Enterprise, proveniente da un universo in cui i Borg emersero vittoriosi dalla Battaglia di Wolf 359, fu perduta mentre tentava di opporsi al ritorno alla propria realtà. Quando Worf ritornò al suo normale universo, il tempo fu ripristinato, e (si presume) questi eventi non sono più occorsi. ( ) Eruzione di anti-tempo Diverse versioni alternative della nave stellare Enterprise-D furono viste dal Capitano Picard dopo l'incontro con una eruzione di anti-tempo nel sistema Devron, tutte facenti parte di una vicina e separata linea temporale. Nel passato anti-tempo del 2364, l' Enterprise non fu inviata alla Stazione Farpoint, ma fu dislocata per investigare sull'anomalia, la quale era temuta come una nuova presenza Romulana. In questo periodo di tempo, Picard non informò il suo equipaggio del suo spostamento temporale, preoccupato di non influenzare il futuro. Egli inizialmente ignorò gli ordini della Flotta Stellare, e proseguì verso Farpoint, quindi dirottò la nave verso il sistema Devron ed iniziò a sondare l'anomalia con un flusso inverso di tachioni. Quando si scoprì che il raggio effettivamente aveva causato l'anomalia, e che la nave avrebbe dovuto creare un guscio statico di curvatura per contenere l'eruzione, l'equipaggio esitò nell'accettare gli ordini del loro comandante, che sembravano essere decisioni arbitrarie. Dopo una veloce rassicurazione da Picard, l'equipaggio cooperò, e la nave insieme ad altre due Enterprise sigillò la frattura. Questa fu la prima ad essere distrutta dopo lo stress dovuto al guscio statico di curvatura, che causò la rottura del nucleo di curvatura. La seconda nave esisteva nel presente anti-tempo 2370. La sua storia era identica alla nave reale fino a quel punto. Fu anch'essa inviata verso il sistema Devron, ed iniziò a sondare l'anomalia con il raggio inverso di tachioni. Picard rivelò a questo equipaggio dei suoi spostamenti temporali, e questa nave fu più drasticamente colpita dagli effetti dell'anomalia. Questa Enterprise si unì alle altre due all'interno dell'anomalia, ma fu distrutta anch'essa nel tentativo di mantenere stabile il guscio di curvatura. Nel futuro anti-tempo, l' Enterprise non fu distrutta a Veridian III, ma rimase in servizio per un certo numero di anni, l'Ammiraglio Riker salvò il vascello dall'essere decommissionata, rendendola in tal modo la sua personale nave ammiraglia in appoggio alla Base stellare 247. In questo futuro alternativo, l' Enterprise è stata sottoposta a numerose e significative modifiche, inclusa l'aggiunta di una terza gondola, un dispositivo di occultamento, ed un banco phaser potenziato montato nella parte inferiore della sezione a disco. Con una manovra solitaria distrusse una nave da guerra Klingon e indusse la seconda al ritiro mentre soccorreva l'equipaggio della in avaria in seguito al loro tentativo di trovare l'anomalia. Riker ordinò all' Enterprise di tornare indietro allo spazio federale, ma Picard in seguito lo convinse a ritornare verso il sistema Devron, arrivando in tempo per assistere all'inizio della formazione dell'anomalia. Questa Enterprise fu l'ultima nave ad essere distrutta nel tentativo di sigillare l'anomalia. ( ) Distruzione a Veridian III In un'ulteriore linea temporale alternativa, la sezione a disco dell' Enterprise-D venne distrutta con la perdita di tutto l'equipaggio in seguito all'atterraggio di fortuna sulla superficie di Veridian III. In questa versione degli eventi, il Dottor Tolian Soran lanciò con successo il suo missile al trilitio verso la stella del sistema Veridian; l'onda d'urto risultante distrusse tutti i pianeti del sistema. La sezione a disco dell' Enterprise-D e tutto l'equipaggio a bordo vennero annientati quando l'onda d'urto raggiunse Veridian III. Fortunatamente, prima che l'onda raggiungesse il pianeta, sia Soran che il Capitano Picard, si ritrovarono nel Nexus. Acquisendo l'assistenza di James T. Kirk, Picard fu in grado di ritornare al momento precedente il lancio dell'arma di Soran, prevenendo in tal modo la distruzione di Veridian, e salvando nello stesso tempo le vite a bordo della sezione a disco dell' Enterprise-D. ( ) Appendice Apparizioni Essendo comparsa in tutti i 178 episodi di The Next Generation, in un episodio di Deep Space 9, nel film , ed in un episodio di Enterprise, l' Enterprise-D è stata vista più di ogni altro vascello in Star Trek. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * Retroscena Il modello dell' Enterprise fu disegnato da Andrew Probert. Il layout di base della nave, era derivato da un disegno che Probert fece in seguito a , di come avrebbe ridisegnato l' Enterprise, in quanto gli era stato concesso di rompere con il piano di base che Matt Jefferies e Joe Jennings crearono per Star Trek: Phase II. Quando fu assunto per lavorare nel dipartimento artistico di Star Trek: The Next Generation, portò il disegno con se e lo appese nel suo ufficio, quindi iniziò a lavorare sul design della plancia. Per un caso fortuito, David Gerrold vide il disegno e lo portò all'attenzione di Gene Roddenberry, il quale approvò immediatamente la direzione generale. Successivamente Probert rifinì il design nella forma attualmente familiare; comunque, in origine egli concepì la sezione da battaglia come un vascello più piccolo con la forma di una "D", il quale si distaccava da un area del disco. In seguito, i produttori lo informarono che avrebbero preferito che la nave si dividesse in due, e che lo scafo secondario fungesse come sezione da battaglia. Questo rappresentò un ulteriore problema per Probert, che doveva escogitare un modo per assecondare la richiesta dei produttori compatibilmente alle linee originali del design. Probabilmente, trovò una soluzione per incorporare una separazione utilizzando il design approvato, e dopo numerosi cambiamenti minori, il disegno raggiunse la forma finale. L'unica richiesta di Roddenberry, era l'allungamento della parte finale delle gondole di curvatura, e la posizione della plancia alla sommità della sezione a disco, anziché all'interno della nave. Roddenberry sentiva che la plancia situata in un punto esterno, avrebbe dato un senso di scala del vascello. Furono costruite due versioni della miniatura scenica dalla Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) per la prima stagione: un modello grande circa 183 cm (sei piedi), ed uno più piccolo e meno dettagliato da circa 61 cm (due piedi), entrambi costruiti sotto la supervisione di Ease Owyeung. Entrambi erano in grado di effettuare la separazione del disco. Il costo della costruzione dei modelli originali ammontò a 75,000 $. Per la terza stagione, Greg Jein costruì un nuovo modello lungo circa 122 cm (quattro piedi). Non era progettato per la separazione, ma per la prima volta rappresentava accuratamente le finestre del Bar di Prora. La prima apparizione fu in e rimpiazzò completamente i precedenti modelli, sebbene siano state utilizzate ancora numerose immagini di archivio dei precedenti modelli. Il modello grande fu riutilizzato brevemente per la separazione della sezione a disco in . Fu inoltre completamente rimesso a nuovo e revisionato per , dove rappresentava l' Enterprise affiancata ad una versione generata al computer ed uno speciale disco grande 366 cm (dodici piedi), creato appositamente per la sequenza dello schianto. Bill George, un dipendente della ILM, rietichettò l'iscrizione sul disco in "NCC-1701-E" prima che il modello fosse restituito agli archivi della Paramount. Il modello da 122 cm venne modificato nell' Enterprise con tre gondole per e in seguito ripristinato per diventare la in e per la in . E' anche possibile che sia stato etichettato come in qualche punto durante le riprese di DS9. Image:Enterprised_miniatures.jpg|Le tre miniature utilizzate per rappresentare la Enterprise-D: da davanti a dietro, la due piedi, la quattro piedi e la sei piedi Image:USS Enterprise-D, 11001001.jpg|Il modello da sei piedi Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|Il modello da quattro piedi Il modello originale più grande dell' Enterprise-D (Lotto #712) venne venduto all'asta 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection il per 576.000 $, e includeva il premio del compratore (l'offerta vincente era di 500.000 $), probabilmente il prezzo più alto mai pagato per un elemento dell'asta. Il modello in CGI di venne in seguito riutilizzato per svariate navi di classe Galaxy durante Star Trek: Deep Space Nine e Star Trek: Voyager. Una nuova versione generata al computer dell' Enterprise-D fu creata da Gabriel Koerner per la comparsa della nave in . Durante le prime pianificazioni sceniche di TNG, era stato previsto che la serie si svolgesse nel tardo XXV secolo. L' Enterprise-D avrebbe dovuto essere la settima nave stellare che portava quel nome, registrata come NCC-1701-7. Dopo il rilascio di ove comparve la , la designazione fu modificata in NCC-1701-G prima che i produttori spostarono definitivamente la serie ottanta anni dopo Star Trek: Serie Classica decidendo per la NCC-1701-D. Ci furono anche voci riguardo la completa eliminazione della nave stellare dalla serie TNG, semplicemente facendo risaltare le abilità dei sistemi di teletrasporto, ma quest'idea venne presto abbandonata. Risulta sconosciuto il motivo ufficiale del lungo periodo trascorso tra la perdita dell' Enterprise-C con il suo equipaggio nel 2344 e l'insediamento dell' Enterprise-D, 20 anni dopo. Numerosi romanzi hanno speculato che il Comando della Flotta Stellare, dopo la distruzione dell' Enterprise-C, decise di dare al nome un periodo di riposo, e che fu quando la classe Galaxy venne rivalutata, che si decise di riesumarne il nome. I set interni furono supervisionati da Herman Zimmerman durante la prima stagione e . Andrew Probert contribuì anche al disegno delle bozze, principalmente per la plancia. Richard James venne incaricato del ruolo dalla seconda stagione fino alla fine della serie. Molti set vennero riciclati da quelli creati da Harold Michelson per e l'incompiuta Star Trek: Phase II. A loro volta, molti dei set dell' Enterprise-D vennero trasformati in seguito in quelli della per Star Trek: Voyager. Parte dei set dell' Enterprise-D, inclusa la postazione tattica della plancia, le poltrone di comando, e i display dei sistemi principali della sezione ingegneria sono stati conservati presso l'Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Altre piccole parti del set e delle pareti sono rimasti negli archivi della Paramount ed utilizzati in altre produzioni di Star Trek, anche diventando parti del set TNG appositamente ricostruito per . Un brevetto di design venne rilasciato nel 1990 per il "design ornamentale" dell' Enterprise-D. Andrew Probert fu riconosciuto per quel brevetto come l'unico "ideatore" del design. Riferimenti * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Apocrifo Manuali di riferimento L' Enterprise-D è il soggetto di Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual di Rick Sternbach e Michael Okuda, ricchissimo di dettagli e con i suoi set renderizzati in QuickTime VR per la versione interattiva del libro. Sternbach in seguito produsse un set di diagrammi che descrivono ogni singolo ponte dell' Enterprise. Giochi L' Enterprise-D è apparsa in diversi giochi licenziati ufficialmente, tra i quali Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, e Star Trek Generations. Ha anche fatto una breve comparsa alla fine del gioco di strategia Star Trek: Armada, e in una missione di Star Trek: Legacy con la . Attrazioni L' Enterprise-D incontrò la nave scientifica Antares alla fine di Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, uno spettacolo a tema Star Trek con planetario prodotto nel in congiunzione con l'esposizione di Star Trek: Federation Science. Questa mostra esponeva postazioni interattive con giochi di apprendimento, sul modello della plancia dell' Enterprise-D, l'ingegneria, l'infermeria, il laboratorio scientifico e la sala teletrasporto. Fino al 1 Settembre 2008, i fan potevano visitare l' Enterprise-D presso Star Trek: The Experience, che portava gli ospiti attraverso la sala teletrasporto, i corridoi, la plancia e i ponti degli shuttle, nel tentativo di sfuggire in una breccia temporale a bordo di uno shuttle, per mezzo di un sofisticato simulatore. Rappresentazioni simili di alcuni set erano incluse nella tournée Europea Star Trek World Tour. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/worldtour.htm Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-D pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)